


Marcus Jones

by Law971



Series: Laele Xalyth [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Rowdy Boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law971/pseuds/Law971
Summary: Just my scribbles about my current D&D character. Not redrafted or beta'd. Please ignore!Marcus Jones arrival aboard the Night's Avarice
Series: Laele Xalyth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543777
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rough lead-up to Marcus Jones joining the Avarice.

The sunlight glittered across the sea, creating diamonds over the blue waves. It was surely a beautiful sight, but for Laele Xalyth, high in the crow’s nest of the _Night’s Avarice_, the brightness of day burned sensitive eyes and she glared at the sky, wishing the sun to hurry it’s descent.__  
“Captain on deck!”  
Laele leaned over at the call, observing the scene from above as Captain Faeryl emerged from her cabin below deck. Behind her was the first mate, Dresdiin, and judging by their postures and the way they stormed across the deck, neither were particularly happy.  
_Another fight then,_ Laele thought, uneasy. The disagreements between captain and first mate were becoming more frequent by the week, and more volatile besides.__  
She was sorely tempted to remain in the nest, hiding from her obligations, both professional and familial, for just a little longer. But if she didn’t show her face now, matters would only be worse later. With that in mind and a sigh, Laele slipped over the barrier and down the rigging, landed almost silently behind Dres. He turned his head slightly in acknowledgement before returning his gaze to the captain.  
Faeryl continued ahead, not so much as glancing at her. The crew on deck scurried out of her path; eyes fixed firmly on the wooden planks below their feet. As she reached the wheel, Quartermaster Riavor ceded it to her hands with a respectful nod, stepping away.  
“Are you going to tell me what that was about?” Laele murmured quietly to Dres. “Or do I have to guess?”  
The first mate’s jaw tightened, and his eyes were dark with anger, but he glanced at the crew working around them and shook his head.  
“Nothing I am willing to share now. Later, when we have more privacy, perhaps.”  
Laele nodded and smiled, hiding her frustration.  
“As you say, father.”  
***  
The sun set at last, and Laele stood at the bow, contemplating the events of the day. Behind her, Riavor supervised two of the young deckhands scrubbed the deck on their hands and knees, trying to wash out the blood before it set into the wood. It was a shame, Laele thought idly. Young Jon was been amusing, if a bit dim. But he really should have known better than to question the Captain.  
She straightened and turned to go below deck when something on the water caught her eye. A shape, bobbing on the surface…  
_Is that a child?_  
“Riavor?” She called, urgent. The Quartermaster glanced up at her voice, approaching as she beckoned him closer. When he spotted the figure drifting ever closer to the ship, his eyes widened and he shrugged out of his coat, shouting over his shoulder at the deckhands.  
“One of you, fetch Shepard! Laele -!”  
“I’ll get her.” Laele was already halfway across deck to the Captain’s Quarters, lifting her hand to knock as Riavor nodded and dived overboard behind her.  
The doors etched with interlocking chains echoed hollow when she rapped a fist against them. The call to enter came instantly, and Laele breathed deep before opening turning the handle.  
The interior was dimly lit by only a few globules of light dancing above a desk. Dresdiin leaned over it, studying a map detailing trade routes. Behind the desk, lounging in her chair as though it was a throne, the Captain glowered at her daughter’s entrance.  
“My apologies, mother, father. I know you left orders not to be disturbed, but we have a small situation that requires your attention.”

***  
The trio of drow stepped out onto the main deck just as Riavor hauled himself back onboard over the railings, soaked with seawater, with another figure slung over his shoulder. They reached him just as he laid his passenger, a young boy, down on the wooden planks. Something flew overhead; a bird settling on the mast.  
_He can’t be older than ten,_ Laele thought in surprise. The boy lay unconscious; skin pale and ears pointed, though not enough to be pure-blooded. Most surprisingly, his hair was a brilliant shade of purple even darkened with water. Shepard, the ship surgeon, was already kneeling beside him, fingers searching for a pulse and pulling various bottle from his satchels. A few feet away Dres quizzed Riavor as he dried himself on a cloth;_ are there any others; where did he come from; did you see anything else._ Faeryl stood over the scene; expression cold, and as Shepard stood up and back from his work, she snapped her fingers once for his attention.  
“Will he live?”  
Shephard nodded. “Aye Captain.”  
Dres and Riavor joined them, and Faeryl motioned for her first mate to speak.  
“There’s no sign of where he came from. No other ships, no islands nearby…not even any signs of wreckage.” Dres gestured at the empty ocean around them. “Wherever he came from, I don’t think it poses a danger to us.”  
“So, what do we do with him?” Laele asked, taking Shepard’s place kneeling by the boy. The bird sitting on the mast screeched loudly and took flight once more, circling the _Avarice_ from above. “We could always question him when he wakes.”  
“To what purpose?” Faeryl shot back, dismissive. “Put him with the others. He’ll fetch a decent price when we make port. There’s a demand for half-breeds, even if he’s too young to be much use.”  
Riavor gave a respectful nod and stepped forward, but Dresdiin raised a hand to halt him. Faeryl’s eyes narrowed, and Laele tensed.  
“Fae, we’re going to need to replace the fool boy you disposed of today. This is a gift from Vhaeraun to save us the trouble. If he wakes, let me put him to work on the ship. If he proves useless, we can still sell him on.”  
For a moment, the atmosphere crackled with tension, the surrounding crew looking on with uncertainty. Faeryl’s yellow eyes burned, and her fist clenched tight on the blade at her side.  
Jon’s blood was still trapped under her nails.  
Dres met Faeryl’s animosity with a practiced respect. A minute passed, and the Captain relented with a slow nod, her hostility slipping away with whiplash suddenness, a cold and playful smile on her lips.  
“Do whatever you wish, my love. If you desire a pet, so be it. Just remember to train it, hm?” She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, a facsimile of affection, Laele barely catching the words. “Mind your place, Dresdiin.”  
With that, Captain Xalyth turned on heel, returning to her quarters. The crew watched her go silently. Laele caught her father’s eye and he gave a minuscule shake of his head. _Later._  
“Move him to Shepard’s quarters. Laele, keep an eye on him. Let me know when he can be questioned.”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“And what are the rest of you standing around for? Back to work, all of you!”


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke gasping for air into a dimly lit room. He looked around wildly; Where was he? He didn’t recognise his surroundings, although the gently sway of the room and a glance through the small porthole was enough to confirm he was on a ship.  
“Welcome back.”  
A bolt of shock shot through him as a figure he had somehow missed spoke up in the darkness; a female elf with dark grey skin and yellow eyes. Her white hair tumbled over her shoulder as she leaned forward with a grin.  
“No need to panic yet. You’re on the Night’s Avarice; we pulled you half-drowned out of the sea yesterday.”  
A flutter of wings, as a parrot flew across the small room, landing on the covers of his bed. The elf watched it with interest. “He followed us when we carried you in here. Keeps getting back in somehow no matter how often we chase him out. Is he yours?”  
“She.”  
“What?”  
“She’s a girl.”  
The elf raised her eyebrows. “I suppose that answers my question well enough. What’s your name?”  
The boy hesitated, but… “Marcus. Marcus Jones.”  
“A pleasure, Marcus.” The dark elf stood up and turned to the door. “I’d better let the First Mate know you’re awake. He has some questions for you, if you wouldn’t mind. And perhaps an offer.”  
As she pushed the door open, Marcus called after her. “You didn’t tell me your name.”  
She offered another grin over her shoulder. “Call me Laele. And actually, one last thing.” Laele closed the door and leaned close again. Her amusement seemed to vanish, and her expression grew cold and serious.  
“The Captain of this ship would have seen you in chains, Marcus Jones. The only reason you lie here and not in the brig is because the first mate saw fit to speak in your favour. Keep that in mind when you meet him.”  
With that, she stood to leave for the second time, and as she closed the door Marcus heard the click of a lock.


End file.
